Meet You In The Red Room
by karebare89
Summary: AU: In the streets, clubs, and night life of Manhattan, the Cajun finds a purpose, the Rogue finds an escape, and it's all behind the scenes. No limits, no laws, no love. But rules are meant to be broken. Rating may change Romy Some Kiotr
1. Prologue

_Who else thought that Moulin Rouge was a great inspiration for Rogue and Gambit? :-) 3_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the series, the character or anything Marvel owns. And I don't own the Moulin Rogue idea. I just own the idea for this fic._

_Now, this is not a direct parody or satire of the movie. The movie is an INFLUENCE, or inspiration, for this story. Mutants still exist. It's mostly an alternate universe. Rogue is obviously the counterpart for Satine, and Gambit, the counterpart for Christian. The other characters will be brought in as they apply to the story. Even though most of you will probably guess how this story will play out, but I pretty much have it planned and there will be twists. ;)_

_Hope you all enjoy! And are ready to break out the tissues. (j/k)_

_Side note: the only reason I'm posting this in Evolution is because of the Acolytes situation with Magneto. If that didn't apply to the story, it'd probably be in X-Men comic section._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The streets grew quiet in the Lower East Side. Only the few hidden shadows of the night dared to show themselves to the unknown as they passed through alleys and the hard streets. The nighttime demons that preyed on innocents in hopes of banishing their own demons. They relish in the problems of others instead of themselves, forgetting the harshness of reality. They would laugh and cackle as they drank and stayed wake until the early hours. It would echo throughout the city and faded in and out for passers who wanted to escape it all.

The city seemed completely different from what it was a year ago; signage and lights seemed dull, women lined the red light district instead of in the clubs and houses. The taverns and bars became more popular. One known as the The Back Room stayed quiet most nights. Tussled burnt red hair of the man who sat at the bar stools, trying to enjoy the harsh bourbon he once adored, only remembering what had been lost in a tragedy long since told. His muse in life was lost to him, feeling no reason to continue with it.

"Need another round, Allerdyce?" called the tender, earning no response. He shook his head at the sight of such a miserable man. He had seen Allerdyce come in same night, every week for the last year. Came same time, ordered the same thing, left the same time. He never looked any different.

Red hair moved as he lifted his head and spoke to himself, "If only it could wash away the enchantment of the Nature Boy."

No longer could he stay, he left a bill or two on the counter of the bar and left the bar making the short journey to the tenement building. He walked to the back entrance to the stairs up and into the apartments above. It was dusty and dirty, hardly used. It had once been a place of long hours for parties and cabarets. Now, it was barely a roof to house shattered lives. Pale, flowery wallpaper was tearing along the corridors, smoke and alcohol thick in the air and buried into the walls as they grew dark and dingy. A bottle of cognac was broken by the top, the glass and liquid still there from weeks ago; from the anger and hatred still reverberating from what was behind the first door. He knocked softly on it, listening for any response or movement. He could only hear the slight shifting of paper and a creak from the old bed frame. The redhead could only take caution and moved into the room.

"Remy?" was all he said before taking in what he saw. The atmosphere of smoke and alcohol filled the air, as it had for months now. A man seated on his metal single sized bed in the far corner of the room rested his elbows on his knees, a cigarette lighted and nearly burnt to nub. He lifted his head as the redheaded man entered and ran his hand through his long auburn hair and down his unshaven chin. He had not bathed again, his wife-beater and jeans stained. Dust and musk accumulated on the walls that mirrored the hallway by the stairs. The window was open to night sky that shone in like water, as if cleansing his mind. He looked out to the landscape of Lower Manhattan, the city he renamed his home. He saw the glow from Remy's eyes as he looked out to the city, the red glare that was long since forgotten. He was thinking about her again.

A sigh escaped Remy's lips. He turned back to the redheaded man and spoke to him, something he had done rarely, "John…"

He stalled for a second, getting up from the bed and moving over to the dresser with a few photos on it, and stared long and hard at one of them before continuing, "You heard from Piotr?"

John Allerdyce could only shake is his head; he remembered it clearly. Piotr had left soon after that night, seeing how torn up Remy had become and letting his life go to the gutter. Everything around them seemed to have shut down, even John. Piotr, like Remy, had taken to one of the girls and had left with her to avoid the same tragedy. They both wanted to forget their past lives in hopes of starting out with ones. They had gone back to Russia. To John's regret, he had heard from Piotr, only the news was not good.

"You won't like the news," John replied.

Remy turned his head over his shoulder and replied, "What did he say?" was all he could say, his voice stern and emotionless.

John looked on, for he knew nothing would help his friend, "His sister has passed on… just like his parents. Joseph kept good on the contract."

Remy hardly faltered at the answer, "How 'bout de girl?"

John was hoping this would brighten Remy's mood… if for a little while, "Kitty's still with him. Apparently Joseph has left Russia and come back to the USA."

Remy turned back to John, his eyes burning even more than before, "Dis is our opportunity, John."

"You mean… you're gonna?"

"Now dat he's back in de US, I'll get de Guild keepin' track o' where he is. Next time he's even near New York, I'll personally be responsible for his death."

John was scared of Remy every now and then because he was never quite about to understand what was going on in his mind. But as for now, John was in 100 agreement with his comrade.

He nodded silently to Remy and understood. But for now, John lifted his hand to Remy's shoulder and just said, "I'll see you in the mornin', Remy."

Remy nodded as well and took a final puff out of his cigarette as John shut the door and walked down the hall to his room for a well-needed night sleep, preparing for a long hang over as well.

xxx

Remy LeBeau was raised into an aristocratic family of hierarchy and business. They were the famous LeBeau's of the Thieves Guild of New Orleans, the equivalent to the Mafia. Born into royalty as some would say, if only he were actually born to it. Henri, his elder brother, always did resent him for being the favored son though not of the same blood. Remy had been orphaned young in his life. His parents abandoned him at the hospital soon after his birth. The reasoning behind it was not because they were young, or they didn't want children; it was the "flaw" with Remy that caused his abandonment.

Remy was different from other people, not only in his heritage, but also in his genetics. 'Mutants', as they were called, were a growing group of people who had a genetic quirk, supposedly being the next step in human evolution, exhibiting superhuman abilities or qualities. Remy was born with eyes that had been called "the devil's eyes" most of his life. Until then, he only believed it was just a birth defect. But it was when he turned twelve that he became aware of his real quirk. Remy had an uncanny ability to charge inanimate objects with energy. So much energy, in fact, so much as he could cause explosions, small to large.

As a result, Remy was never accepted into a family and ran throughout the streets of New Orleans as a street thief, already preparing him for his new life. It was fate that brought him to the Thieves Guild. He had happened upon Jean-Luc, the leader of the guild, as he was pick-pocketing a crowd during the afternoon rush at the Old Absinthe House. The older and wiser thief spotted the boy's talent before he spotted his eyes and offered him a position rather than a jail cell. Remy was almost immediately accepted by the members and the family. He was trained and taught how to be a thief, more so for professional hits than simple street pickpockets. He became so good that he was now first heir to the title as leader of the guild.

It was this way until Remy started reaching his 20's as he began to develop a nightlife, Remy had met two men, around his age, who he found out were mutants as well. Remy had never physically met another mutant before, and it was quite an experience.

John Allerdyce was a man of the Australian outback who had come to America in hopes of furthering his journalism career. He was quite a writer, boasting about how the women loved his Gothic romances. He was an average man, red hair that matched his fiery attitude on life. His mutant ability, over the years, had earned him the nickname Pyro because of his ability to manipulate fire.

Piotr Rasputin, not unlike John, was also a foreigner. He came from the cold expanses of Russia. He was an over average man, standing well over six and a half feet tall, and was probably the man woman dream about; tall, dark and handsome, not to mention a sensitive painter. Piotr had come to America to experience a new lifestyle. His ability was being able to turn his skin into an 'organic-steel' state that was nearly impenetrable and John had decided, at the man's awesome size, he should be called Colossus.

The two men had met threw contacts of another mutant known as Magneto. He was described as a leader in the survival of mutants with a group known as The Acolytes. Along with another mutant, Sabertooth, whom they had not seen for a few days, they came under a contract, individually written for each of them, with Magneto to be under his leadership. Anti-mutant activists, however, had recently indisposed Magneto, so they decided to take a break for a bit until his return. They had plans to move around the USA for a bit until they found a place to stay. They offered Remy to come along with them, saying they would stay in New Orleans for a few more days.

Remy's appeal to the change prompted his own exploration. He had considered the prospect of traveling the country for a bit, and decided it might have been an ideal consideration. He soon after prompted the idea with Jean-Luc, saying he could keep tabs on the guild branches as he moved around. The family agreed to it and Remy joined John and Piotr.

That was three years ago that he left New Orleans, moving between Washington and Maine, from Nevada to Georgia. Remy was almost unable to keep track of where he had been in such a short amount of time. However, what he could keep track of was that every state had a nightclub that John and Piotr went to regularly, at every stop they made. Remy had gone once or twice, never getting really intimate with any of the women, but he had failed to see the impression they meant to leave on him. He found more of his thrill in browsing the streets and pick pocketing again. It was more of a thrill than any woman would ever be. By the time a year had gone by, the three men had reached the state of New York.

John found a job as a writer for a local paper in Manhattan, and Piotr agreed that New York was the best place for him to continue his own career. Remy was just there to enjoy being outside the guild, so they agreed to stay there.

And according to their fashion, John and Piotr celebrated the move with a night out at yet another club.

That was where the whole story began.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yay! Chapter one is up!

Now, I have to worry about this fic and my other Romy fic. And with school finishing soon, I can do both!

So expect a new chapter within the next 2-3 weeks.

So read, review, comment, suggest, but no flames please. And…

Until Next Time…


	2. The Cabaret Class

_Who else thought that Moulin Rouge was a great inspiration for Rogue and Gambit? :-) 3_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the series, the character or anything Marvel owns. And I don't own the Moulin Rogue idea. I just own the idea for this fic._

_BTW, I will be using songs in this fic, not as "songifc" but as actual numbers the girl perform, and they will kinda tribute the movie. _

_And sorry for the delay. Work, school, apartment hunting, etc…_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How's de New York branch doin'?" Jean-Luc's voice cracked in on Remy's cell phone.

"Dey doin' okay. 'Dough Napolitano and Cardelucci and their boys are getting' kind o' restless 'bout meetin' with Candra. Bunch o' dem, it's dere first time," Remy replied, moving around his bedroom in the new apartment he and the guys had taken up in. He called Jean-Luc just after his shower to give his final update of the Thieves Guild branches. New York was their last stop before Remy decided he was going to head back to New Orleans, but not before taking a much-needed 'extended' vacation; just to relax for a bit.

Remy heard Jean-Luc's whistle, "Napolitano's boys ought'a have a field day wit' dat. She can leave quite an impression on new guild members, especially on de boys."

"She have dat effect on y' when y' were inducted into de guild, _père_?"

"Don' make much difference, do it? Afta' dat lil' stunt o' yo'rs, end up seducin' her no less, we were lucky dat she still our benefactor, to de T'ieves and de Assassins."

Remy chuckled at the memory, "I said it den, an' I say it now, it wasn' my fault. De ladies just can' help demsleves when dey aroun' me, whether dey immortal o' not."

Jean-Luc spoke soon after saying something like "dat's my heartbreakin' son." His voice came down a bit as he did.

"Speakin' o' which, when y' plan on comin' home? _Tante_ been wonderin' when she gonna see _le diable blanc_ again."

Remy picked up on the sudden serious under-tone of his father. He checked the halls quickly, "_Vous voulez que je tire un cambriolage, oui_?" (You want me to pull a heist, yes?)

"We may need a quick pull somewhere close to where y' be campin' out now. We gonna need it done and y' back down sout' befo' dey catch on."

Remy sighed and ran his hand through his mop-like auburn hair, still wet from his shower, and leaned against the window pane next to his bed, staring out at his view of Manhattan, "_Quand vous le besoin il fait près_?" (When do you need it done by?)

"Wit'in de next 6 mont's o' so. T'ink y' can manage dat?"

Remy paused to think it over for a moment. Six months was enough time to enjoy a new city, right? Not like he planned on leaving the guild forever, after all.

"_Oui_… I can do it fo' den."

"_Bon_! Lapin o' Henri will prob'ly be in contact in de next few weeks, give y' de details."

"_Merci beaucoup._ Anyt'in' else y' wanna know?" Remy asked, somewhat forcing the call to come to an end.

Jean-Luc paused for a moment.

"Depends… Y' foun' a _fille_ to bring home yet?"

Remy wished his father could see the death glares he was giving him, but all he got were hearty laughs from the old man, "I ain't bringin' no girl home wit' me, Jean-Luc. It'd ruin my reputation."

"Reputation o' not, y' Tante an' I would prefer t' sleep easy at night's knowin' de guild is goin' to be taken care o' aft'a we gone."

Remy retorted almost immediately, "Which is why I don' und'astand why y' made me de next of kin to lead the guild. Henri and Mercy are mo' den capable of leading de t'ieves, and they certainly have mo' reason, seein' as Henri is yo' only real son."

"We been ov'a dis, Remy. We decided y' would take ov'a de guilds, and dat's de end of it. Just make sure y' find someone to take ov'a wit'. You won't have as much time as y' do now to go lookin' for her lat'a on."

Remy sighed once more, loud enough for Jean-Luc to hear, and replied sardonically, "Yeah, yeah. I be on it, _mon capta'n_."

"Don' y' sass me, boy, o' we gon' skin yo' hide."

"Hangin' up now."

"Haha, _au revoir_, Remy."

Remy shut his cell phone and sat back on his bed, resting his elbows on his knees. He knew what was expected of him. He didn't need Jean-Luc to remind him. All those years of training and preparation and traditionalism; Remy had almost had his fill of it. Knowing his father, though, he was almost certain that if he didn't find a "pretty young t'ing", as Henri poetically put it, Jean-Luc would most likely arrange his marriage, just to know the guild would be all right.

It was a lifestyle Remy would be terribly uncomfortable with, especially if it was to Belladonna.

A sigh escaped him as he laid back on the bed, clad in only a pair of worn jeans and towel around his neck that he then used to quickly dry his hair out with.

He heard a knock come from his door, "I's open!" he replied.

John popped his head into the room, a grin plastered on his cheeky features. Either he was already a bit tipsy, or he was well on his way.

"G'day, Remy! Petey, an' I were thinkin' about headin' out for the night. You wanna tag along? See some ladies in action?" he asked moving farther into the room, his steps swaying a little too much.

Remy weighed his options. He had no other plans (obviously), and if he was going to be in New York for the next few months, may as well have some fun first few nights in, "Sure. Besides, gonna need someone t' drag yo' drunk asses back home."

"Hey! We ain't drunk…" he smirked, "Not yet, anyways."

The two men laughed at the concept.

"'Kay, we leave in 10 then," John stated before turning and leaving Remy's room, allowing the Cajun to dress.

xxx

"You boys having a fun night?" asked one of the waitresses, clad in a very revealing white, corseted 'costume', as they called it. Blonde, 'full' bodied, cheesy blue make-up, British, like the Ice Queen herself; cape, boa, and all.

She placed the two beers and the bottle of vodka on the table before the men, only earning a quick reply from Remy.

"I t'ink dey doin' jus' fine, t'anks."

She replied solely to Remy, putting on an almost too sad face, "Aww, what's wrong, hun'? Something got you down?", she asked, sitting down next to him in the booth the men were sharing and getting right in his space, dragging a lazy finger across his jaw line, "Need some cheering up?"

"I be plenty happy righ' here, t'anks," he sharply replied, moving over away from her. She only giggled at the motion before standing back up and taking her tray.

"Well, change your mind, just ask one of the girls for Emma," she winked at him and walked away, earning no double take from the Cajun.

The club was certainly an interesting one. Peter and John had picked out, of course it would be interesting. Lavishly decorated, and a pretty penny to get in, they had heard a few rumors that there was a hefty amount of men that were willing to go to a strip club totally staffed by mutants. Sure, no one wanted to see them in the day, but at night… that was when people's true desires come out.

Apparently, the girls were all paid very well by baseline big spenders looking to have a lay with a mutant girl. Not to mention, it gave some of the more 'unattractive' male mutants to flirt around with their own kind.

As for tonight, The Cabaret Class held true to its reputation. Every booth was filled with clients, mostly baselines that looked like businessmen or even blue collars, from what Remy could tell, anyways. He only picked out one girl at the club that was obviously a mutant, a girl with pink hair that had boney spikes emerging from her skin, but otherwise, you would have never guessed everyone was a mutant.

But as of yet, the stage girls weren't too entertaining. None seemed to really have a routine or anything. They seemed to be more of eye-candy until you paid for the extra. And as far as Remy was concerned, none of them had interest in paying for sex with a stripper. He had the skill to get that without paying a cent.

He looked back to John and Peter, both having some company from two nearby waitresses; a short brunette with her hair in pigtails was giggling and chatting with Peter while John was telling cheesy jokes to try and impress a dirty blonde with piercings, rings, and make-up everywhere.

Remy however, seemed unattached to the situation, more like a spectator. Soon, he knew he'd be wondering where his popcorn was.

"Sorry, we have to go. Come on, Alison." The short brunette pulled the blonde away from his companions, as they ran backstage.

"Probably have a show to do," John rationalized, taking a long drink from his beer, "They'll be back. That blonde babe couldn't resist me!"

"Sure, John," Remy replied, also taking his beer, raising it up to John in a mock salute.

xxx

Kitty and Alison came into the dressing room, laughing and giggling up a fit. The three other women in the room were distracted from their own conversation, "Do you two mind? We have a show to get ready for," the Asian woman said, brushing on her mascara in front of her mirror before turning to give a glare to the younger girls.

"Sorry, Betsy. Kit and I just talked to a pair of guys that were just…" Alison continued to laugh, remembering the utterly stupid rambling of the redhead she was chatting with, "Must have been drunk off his ass."

"Well my guy wasn't so bad. Sounded foreign; kinda sexy, you know?" Kitty replied, sitting down in front of her mirror and started re-applying her make-up as well.

"Must have been faking it. Especially with music that loud," Alison replied as she rolled on her nylons and her garter.

"I dunno. He seemed kinda sincere; said he was a painter,"

The Puerto Rican next to Betsy, who was uncurling her rollers, could only laugh at Kitty's comment, "Ha-ha! A painter? Girl, you know he's faking then. It's too obscure. Probably just trying to make you think he's a romantic to woo you."

"Oh come on, Cecilia, you saying that there aren't romantic men in the world?" Kitty replied.

"Naw, she ain't sayin' that, Kit," replied the southern belle, making all the attention in room turn to her. Standing from her seat after applying her lipstick, pursing her lips, she said, "They just don't go into strip clubs."

The five of them burst laughing, having to momentarily pause.

As they laughed, the door opened then as the matron of the club walked in, "Girls, come on. We have a show in five minutes. Jean and Sarah can't keep their attention all night."

"We'll be ready in a bit, Raven. We always are," commented the southerner again, fixing her hair once more, folding some strands from her white streaks out of her face and back into her auburn hair, before looking at the more mature woman. Raven's blue skin and red hair stood in such a stark contrast and her overall appearance often intimidated the girls, but this girl refused to bow down to her.

"May I talk to you for a moment, Anna?" Raven replied, walking out the door.

She sighed as she hated talking to Raven out of earshot of the girls; it always meant a lecture.

"Ooh, someone's in trouble!" Betsy taunted, following Anna out the door.

She barely turned the corner out of the dressing room when Anna saw Raven with her arms crossed and her foot tapping the floor, "Must you always talk back to me in such a way in front of the other girls?"

"Must you always pull me aside like Ah'm a child?" she snapped back.

"You are my child, Anna."

"Yeah, yeah. No more sass. Got it," She turned to go back into the room when Raven spoke again.

"Well actually. I wanted to talk to you. You should know that under new circumstances we have encountered, I'm going to set you with a patron."

Anna's head snapped to attention, looking back at Raven, her eyes wide with shock, "Yo' kiddin' me, right?"

Raven shook her head and looked at Anna somewhat pleased. Anna couldn't believe what she was hearing, "Ah woulda' thought you'd keep me outta that whole mess."

"However, as the next of kin and with Irene gone, you will eventually take over this business. How can you if you aren't like the rest of the girls?" Raven retorted, talking down to her daughter.

"So that mean y' used to sell yo'self off too?"

"Don't you dare talk to me like that!" Raven retorted, spewing venom at the very thought.

Anna just raised her hands near her head and shook in confusion and fury, "Ah just don't understand why y'd do this now. Ah'm probably the one mutant gal in here that shouldn't BE here. And y' still gonna try and sell me off?"

"I wouldn't have if you didn't have such a promising following. Lots of men are willing to pay for you, yet, you're the only girl left in this club that hasn't put out and a price for that is already in the thousands."

Anna's head shot up at that, "T-Thousands? They're willin' tah pay thousands?" She almost couldn't believe it.

"Yes. You bring in more business then you think, Anna."

"But… how would Ah even…?" Anna questioned.

Raven just smirked, "Thanks to our connections through certain clients, we now have access to the power inhibitors that are being used on mutants that are in prison. And as long as we have those inhibitors, I see no reason why you can't be like the rest of the girls. You work here, you will follow what is required of you. End of discussion."

"But… y' can't just…"

"I said, end of discussion," Anna stood in disbelief as Raven turned and walked back down the hallway, her form shifting to a relatively normal looking woman with short brown hair and glasses in a business suit. She certainly looked the part of an asshole, Anna thought.

She leaned against the wall and rubbed her temples. Anna had always been a romantic herself. She used to read about how men and women would meet, fall in love and get married before even considering something like this. She was raised better then this, with good religious beliefs in Mississippi under Irene, Raven's elderly cohort, and a blind mutant precog. But what good is that kind of upbringing when you're being breed into a life of clubs, booze, and sex?

Anna's "unique" mutant ability left her unable to make physical contact with another person if she didn't want to steal everything that they ever were; thoughts, memories, life-force, and as for a mutant, powers. Thing is, if touch was prolonged, it would end with that person in a coma-like state, or worse, complete brain damage; they may as well be dead. After all, that's what happened to her first boyfriend, and look where he ended up.

That was why most of everyone that ever knew her called her the Rogue. She was the one girl in here that had seemed to maintain her dignity, her innocence. She did the songs she wanted, made her own dance moves, and defied Raven at every turn; none of them were brave enough for that. Anna was something special in this kind of world.

But at that very moment, Anna felt like every dream she ever had at living a normal life was falling away from her. After Cody, she already knew nothing was ever going to be normal again, but that was why she agreed to this in the first place. She knew she'd never have to do anything worse then strip and sing. Hell, she was even hoping to maybe meet a few nice guys that wouldn't care that she was mutant; maybe even start to date again. But now… she couldn't even have the possibility of a normal relationship if Raven was going to go through with auctioning her off.

Anna never thought she'd find herself in this position.

"Rogue? You coming? We gotta go," Kitty called to her as the girls left the dressing room.

"Yeah, Ah'm comin'" Anna replied, shaking herself from her thoughts and rolling her shoulders. She would definately talk to Raven about this later. For now, she had a show to do.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter two is done! Finally!

So read, review, comment, suggest, but no flames please. And…

The more reviews, the sooner I update. **wink wink**

Until Next Time…


	3. Siren Calling

_Wow! It's been a while. So sorry for the delay. School has been bombarding me with projects, and I'm in media, so you can't bull s**t this stuff last minute._

_Disclaimer: I don't own the series, the character or anything Marvel owns. And I don't own the Moulin Rogue idea. I just own the idea for this fic._

_BTW, I will be using songs in this fic, not as "songifc" but as actual numbers the girls perform, and they will kinda tribute the movie. But for this chapter:_

_Try and put together the two versions of Lady Marmalade to form this one. (The original by Labelle and the Moulin Rouge version by Mya, Pink, Lil' Kim, and Christina __Aguilera)_

On with the fic!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The flash from the city lights only brought back memories of that night. The lights that circled over everyone and everything that was happening in the club. The noises from the crowds and cheers from the regulars as the spotlights dimmed down and the music faded into the back.

Remy stared outside to the streets of Manhattan from his window. He woke up again; remembering the first time he saw her.

It was still early in the morning, around 3:46 am from what his watch told him. And yet the city would always be active and the lights never seemed to fade. Just like how she never faded from his mind.

Since that moment he saw her on the stage of the club, dressed the way she was, prettied up the way she was… how her magnolia perfect skin just seemed to gleam off of the lights that came to life. How her rich auburn curls swayed and moved like liquid, showing off her unique swagger, much like the stark white streak that ran through it. How her legs just seemed to go on for miles every time she took a step across that stage. How her voice just rang through his ears to his very core and made his whole being shake from the power it held. And her eyes… those strong green emeralds that they were… how they just radiated with life, independence, and energy.

It was like she was breed to be an angel on earth.

But behind them, he also saw the sadness that seemed to plague her; the depression that seemed to hang over her, even though she nearly managed to mask it to impress. She didn't want that kind of life.

It took Remy time to finally realize why she had that look in her eyes that night, but after that, it was when both of their lives had changed. When those same eyes that came to show him her trust and love for him. It was her eyes that he could still see every night when he would lay awake in his bed, hoping that it was all just a bad dream and that they would come back to life. How he wished he could see them back at his side where they belonged.

And the moment he knew what she was, it all seemed to fit into place. She really was different from anything else in this world. She almost seemed to defy logic and reason with her very being. She truly was a Rogue of humanity.

Remy's fist, held tight against the window ledge, gripped enough that his knuckles grew pale, almost white, from the frustration they held. How unfair it all was.

This frustration was all that held him together it seemed. And he was so tired of it. Remy turned from the window and from the flashes of lights that wouldn't stop reminding him of his Rogue, grabbed his long, musty duster from the edge of the bed frame and silently slipped out of the apartment and out into the streets. He had some business he needed to settle, and it was long over due.

xxx

The crowds around the three men began to whoop and holler as the lights around the club dimmed. The dancers on the stage – the redhead and the girl with boney spikes coming out of her – crept off during the quick blackout and the music died as they went. Only the crowd could be heard around them. Sounded like the main event was up.

Numerous heels were heard clicking against the stage floor, filling the near silent hall, echoing throughout the audience and building some of the tension Remy started to feel. The sound soon paused, shuffling of fabric and near silent coughs slowly fading into the rest of silence. He looked over to John and Peter, both seemingly just as excited as the rest of the male patrons. Apparently, they had seen this act before.

Four counts of an even and quick snap was heard, and continued into the harmonized vocals.

"Hey sista', go sista', soul sista', flow sista…"

The music began low and even, but the crowd's excitement had escalated. Remy knew the rhythm well; it reminded him of home, of his tante, his cousins, and his brother. On some level, it even reminded him of Chandra and Belladonna. But he chose to over look that at the moment. It was this kind of music, one of the few qualities of the city, that made him want to go home to the guild. Remy's interest only peaked at that moment.

A spot light flared to one of the girl's on stage, the brunette Peter had been talking to earlier, of whom his jaw was nearly hitting the floor. The rest of the girls remained in darkness.

"He met Marmalade down in ol' New Orleans.

Strutin' her stuff on the street."

The brunette circled around the right stage pole, pulling a butterfly or two as she sang. The rhinestones on her pink corset and black ruffled skirt shone in the spotlight and her voice matched that of a pop star. How she ended up in a place like this, Remy could only wonder.

"She said, 'Hello, hey Joe.'

You wanna give it a go?"

A second light shone on the Puerto Rican, by the pole on the left side of the stage, swinging around an outfit similar to the brunette's, only in bright gold tones, giving her mocha skin a healthy, bright glow, as both she and the brunette sang the bridge in a much deeper and echoing tone.

The whoops and hollers increased with the whistles and cheers as the both the girls on stage performed simultaneous tricks and seductive hair flips before continuing with the chorus of the song.

"Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir?

Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?"

A third light lit the stage, just behind the brunette, closer to center stage, but still to the right. The 'blonde bombshell', as John had to eloquently put it, was again wearing a similar outfit to the other two women, except it was an electric blue, making her eyes dazzle in the lights. Remy could tell that this girl wanted to be a rock star with her rough and loud, but controlled, voice.

"He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up,

Boy drank all that Magnolia wine."

She was flirting with men that approached the side of the stage, grabbing a few of the bills they were throwing her way and slipped them quickly down her bodice. However, she just as quickly returned to her swift and easy position by the pole and slid against it in a not-so innocent way.

"On her black satin sheets 

Where he started to freak."

Another light came up and highlighted the stunning Asian opposite of the blonde, the purple in her costume adding that extra vivacity to the wavy, dark violet hair she donned. She was slow and seductive as she sang with the blonde.

"Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada

Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here

Mocha Chocalata, ya ya

Creole Lady Marmalade"

Another slow, but equally thrilling trick was enacted by all the exposed women on stage. Remy took the opportunity and saw every face in the room nearly drooling with stricken artificial affection. He found it quite hilarious to be honest. Then again, he had better control of himself then most men… at least he thought he did.

"Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir?

Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?"

A low thud and rhythmic drumming pulsed through the room, the women's voices all in harmonics. He didn't think it was possible, but the crowding men almost went silent around the stage. There was a sense of anticipation; it had been building up the entire show. Remy's interest had yet to peak until another voice penetrated the air. Different from the others; a wider range. But some how, it reminded him of home the most.

At the back of the stage, behind the giant red velvet curtain, with a tug and a pull, with the lights and glitz, appeared the most beautiful woman Remy LeBeau had ever seen in his life.

"Touch of her skin feelin' silky smooth

Color of café au lait"

She commanded the stage with such a presence and passion, but at the same time, so graceful and timidly seductive. The men surrounded her as she approached the edges, acting coy and unaware of their presence. A dip of her hip, the shuffle of her heel across the floor as she turned, especially the pound her voice invoked in his heart, making it skip a beat or two. Her auburn hair with that stripe, her skin being that pale. But her eyes… as they scanned over the crowd, believing her wasn't seeing things, stalled on him for a moment. He saw heaven itself. No one's eyes could be that bright an emerald. Remy paid little attention to men around him, all he could do was fall for that siren's song.

"Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried,

More-more-more "

The woman from before took action once again as they collectively performed the last portions of the song, proving to be too much for the men to handle as portions of clothing were beginning to be removed… slowly, of course.

"Now he's back home doin' 9 to 5

Sleepin' the grey flannel life"

Gloves pulled off, long open skirts torn from their bodies.

"But when he turns off to sleep memories creep,

More-more-more"

Garters shown for the world to see, bodices becoming unhinged to reveal barely there negligee.

"Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada

Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here

Mocha Chocalata, ya ya

Creole Lady Marmalade"

Kicks and sways in black nylons and high heels, drowning the audience in the long ward gazes and hypnotizing them.

"Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir

Voulez vous coucher avec moi"

"All my sistas yeah"

"Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir

Voulez vous coucher avec moi

Creole Lady Marmalade Yes-ah"

With a toss of the negligee, exposing them waist up, the lights went out in a flash, leaving only the applause of a very grateful crowd, and the silence of a stunned man.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry to stop this chapter there. But it has been a while and I wanted to get another one up. I have been thinking about this story and my other ROMY story so much that I have planned out how both with finish and how they will get there… EXCEPT for the parts I was stuck at, which was here for this story and where I currently am in "Damaged".

Worry not though. Now that I'm on summer vacation with a summer job, I should have plenty more time to work these out, aka, why I'm posting this!

I hope this was enough to tide you over until I can get this story to the main plots and out of the 'intros'.

I promise more soon.

Until then, PLEASE review, I need the motivation to keep writing. I have these ideas, and it's hard enough o get them out, but if no one is gonna read/review them… why bother, right? I will be eternally grateful for any and all comments you may have about the story for this or 'Damaged'. Just nothing harsh. Positive crit. ^__^

Until Next Time…


	4. VIP Only

So sorry for the delay you guys. I have somewhat lacked the initiative to write this story for a bit, but hopefully I can regain some of my momentum that I used towards my other fic, "Back Into My Life", which I just completed.

_Disclaimer: I don't own the series, the character or anything Marvel owns. And I don't own the Moulin Rogue idea. I just own the idea for this fic._

On with the fic!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John stood from his seat in a bright applause with the other men, wolf whistles chorusing around.

Remy sat stunned. Never in his life had a woman ever caused such an emotion in him before. What was it that he was feeling? Like as if he had reached the pearly gates only to be sent back into purgatory. The sounds around him became muffled and dull with the echo of her voice now gone. Colors now faded to bleak and dark tones without her sparkle. There was only one word a normal man would use for what Remy now was; entranced.

It took a shake from Peter to bring him back down to Earth.

"Are you alright, my friend?" he asked.

"Bloke must be as gaga as the rest of 'em, eh mate?" John responded before Remy got the chance. He shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"_Desole_. Jus' distracted by de entertainmen' is all," Remy replied, plastering that smirk back on his face. But on the inside, he was still staring into those gorgeous eyes, "'Noth'a round?" he asked, holding up his empty beer bottle. John and Peter responded in kind and continued on with the evening as if nothing had happened. Remy knew, though, something was different. They returned to their made shift homes, dragging a bemused and trashed John along with them. As they tossed their Aussie friend to his room, Remy and Peter bid each other good night. While his friends slept silently, Remy did anything but that. His mind was racing, and sleep seemed impossible for him.

For days there after, Remy spent his time pining over the woman, unable to remove the images from that night from his mind. John and Peter were unable to give Remy much detail about her. A stage name, that was all they seemed to know. The Rogue. It was after day four that he decided to go back to the club, hopefully get a glimpse of the Rogue again.

As Remy sat in the audience, ashamed to be seated near such pompous old perverts, he waited patiently for that look into heaven's light again.

She came and went on that stage, doing more singing then stripping. Somehow, Remy preferred it that way. He separated himself from the stage, sitting at the bar and silently appreciating what the Rogue had decided to share for the evening. And just as last time, Remy could swear she had looked straight at him at least once during her time on stage. Before, he thought he had imagined it the brightness of those eyes. But they were just as green as he remembered.

As she left the stage, more whistles and applause filling the air, Remy simply turned back to the pink-haired and bone covered bartender, also one of the girls on stage a few nights ago, and asked for another drink. She, however, could only make an astute observation.

"You got it bad for the Rogue," she said to Remy, placing his drink in front of him.

He accepted the drink, "What makes you say dat?"

"Not sitting by the stage, drinking when's she not on it, ignoring every other girl that's up there," she continued, "Men only do that at strip clubs when there's a relationship involved. Singly guys and married men don't go to a strip joint to watch from the sidelines. They go to try and get in on the action, shoveling as much money as it'll take to get it."

Remy just stared at his drink while she spoke, only nodding to say he was listening.

"How do you know her?" she asked him.

Before swallowing his drink in one go, Remy said, "I don't."

The bartender was unaffected by his response. She just smiled to herself; Rogue had that affect on a lot of men. Remy pulled out a fifty and asked, "How can I meet her?"

"Rogue doesn't do private shows. The only girl in here that doesn't do anything behind the curtain," she replied.

He stopped and corrected her, "I don' wan' a dance. I jus' wanna meet her," he said as he left another fifty on the bar top.

The girl eyed it carefully before responding, "Not a stalker are ya?"

He shook his head, "Jus' a man, _chere_."

She eyed Remy carefully, "She lives here. Third floor, room D."

Remy ran his hand through his hair and thanked her, "_Merci beaucoup, chere,_" before getting up from his seat and leaving the club. He wasn't going to follow her into her room like one of those horny bastards would. But at least he had some headway. He looked up at the building the club was in, to the third floor. Remy only saw one light on and a shadow cast over the window of a woman brushing her hair. At that moment, Remy felt content. He would come back and be the gentleman he knew was under all that southern charm and class.

xxx

The nights just became routine for Anna as her days of freedom wound down. The more and more shows she played, Anna began hearing about more and more suitors from Raven. Updates that Anna wished she were just not told. It annoyed her to no end. She would stick that sappy smile on her face all day long, but she was sick of men having to look at her all day, and now it was invading her personal boundaries. Though Anna had tried to find an attractive man or two in her audiences when she first started doing this at the age of eighteen, she gave up a long time ago and started letting her shows become impersonal, trying her hardest to separate her emotions from what she was doing and from the men that paid for her show. But some how, that only increased her popularity and had now put her in this predicament. She never asked for this. And she never wanted it.

Anna sat in her apartment, the one place she secluded herself from the seedy life that existed two floors below her. Her dark oak and gold accented vanity was decorated with pictures of herself as a child, the girls in the club and Irene. Beyond the girls, Anna never had many friends. This was what her life had been about for as long as she knew. And as far as Raven was concerned, that was all she would ever know. Anna looked away from her mirror and out of the window as she brushed her hair. She was growing tired of the city. She wanted to go back home, back South. Where everything was real instead of dressed up in make-up and corsets. The emotions weren't real and in turn, neither would the rest of her life. It would all be a sham.

Her first kiss. Her first love. Her first time. It would all be a lie, and the memories would never be happy.

Raven was going to end the bidding in two days. The day after, the Rogue would be on the market just like all the other girls. Like a damn meat shop, deciding who had the best cut. Anna wanted to vomit at the thought of it. But she couldn't leave. Where else would she go? She had no money, everything went to Raven to keep the roof over her head and keep her healthy and fed. There was nothing outside those walls for her. And that was what made her the saddest. She was alone.

The calming red on her walls eased her thoughts as she got ready to go to sleep. She wouldn't have much of this peacefulness left in two days, so she had to enjoy it while she could. It didn't make the impending night any less daunting for her.

xxx

Two days came and went. Remy had been at the club both days there after in his usual spot at the bar. The Rogue had been onstage both nights, though her mood seemed somewhat different. Normally, Remy saw such vivacity in her when she sang. It was what attracted him to her in the first place. But now, her eyes lacked that glimmer, that shine. Her moves were sluggish and slow. The men in audience didn't notice though. They continued to chant for her as they always had. Remy knew better.

As Rogue finished her set and walked off stage, Remy finished his drink and headed for the back area. Though security did stop him.

"VIP Access, sir," he said in such a menacing voice.

"I'm goin' to talk to Raven 'bout a proposition," Remy replied flawlessly.

It hadn't hurt that the bartender continued to help Remy the days he came by. Though it wasn't without compensation.

"_Raven's the owner of the club. She decides anything and everything that involves us girls. Tell security that you're going to talk to her about a proposition, they'll let you right in."_

"Right this way," the security said, opening the curtain and letting Remy step through.

Remy wasn't surprised that the backstage was kept as decorated at the front. As he walked down the hallways, patrons and the dancers he had seen earlier were coming and out of rooms, clothes out place and hair (or toupees) out of sorts. But these weren't the rooms he was looking for or the woman.

He tried to find Rogue in main backstage area, but there wasn't a trace of her.

Guess the only way Remy was going to meet her was if he went to her room. He found the stairs, near the dressing rooms, that went up two floors and was surprised that there wasn't a sound from the noise being made in the club. It was silent, eerie. The walls were a pasty white, lifeless. And the letters that adorned the doors were no more decorative.

But after finding the notorious room D, Remy suddenly wondered what he was doing there. How suspicious was this going to look? A man she had never met before knocking at her door just because of a few dances he saw? Remy really was out of his mind with this one.

As he turned away from the room before he did something he regretted, the door swung open. Remy looked back in shock, only to see the very woman he had come to meet, standing between the door and the wall in nothing but barely there negligee and a seductively smile on her beautiful face. He had to be imagining this.

xxx

"He'll be here in a few minutes and I expect that you treat your first patron with respect, Anna," Raven commanded, as Anna was finishing up reapplying some make-up.

"Ah know. Still doesn' mean Ah have ta lahke it," she replied in kind.

"I'm serious, Anna. You blow this and your reputation will be ruined," Raven said, writing in her planner and pacing back and forth in the room. Anna could only roll her eyes in anger, but said nothing, "Don't you want to know what your first client's name is?"

Anna looked at Raven in her mirror with the most unenthusiastic face, "Not in the least," Anna said, standing from her seat and re-tying the robe around her waist.

"Alright. I'll leave before he arrives. Just remember he's a bit more gentlemanly then most, so he'll wait at the door until you open it for him," Raven said as she walked to the door, but before leaving she looked back at Anna, "I'm proud of you."

She left there after and Anna couldn't help but want to cry. She never cried in front of Raven. But this whole situation made her want to slap her and sob. It was hard to stay under control when she was just as nervous. Anna looked at the sensors in the corner of her room. It was those damn things that made this whole scenario happen. Maybe she could trash them, then she wouldn't have a reason to do this.

But there wasn't much thought spent on this as Anna heard footsteps outside her door. But no knock ever came. Maybe this is what Raven meant. He was probably discreet. After all, who wants to make it known that they wanted to sleep with a 'mutie'.

Rogue checked herself in the mirror and untied her rob, exposing the black laces bra and garters she wore. Though her nerves were still uneasy, Anna took a deep breath to calm herself and gave her most seductive look she could muster under the circumstances.

Anna reached for the door, breathed again, opened it and saw the most handsome man she had ever laid eyes on.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yay! So happy I got another one up. I am determined not to put this story on Hiatus. So please mind the long jumps in time between chapters, it's mainly distractions in my everyday life that are the cause.

I'll try and have another up soon, maybe during my reading week in 2-3 weeks.

So please read, review, reply! XD

Until Next Time…


	5. Belle Nouveau

Okay, so I'm trying to keep the progress going on this one. The last chapter was a bit short, I know. But how I ended it just called for a chapter jump. So here's the next one! 

_Disclaimer: I don't own the series, the character or anything Marvel owns. And I don't own the Moulin Rogue idea. I just own the idea for this fic._

On with the fic!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remy couldn't seem to get any words to come out of his mouth. He shook his head, unsure if the vision before him was real. Her hair was in a messy bun, white tendrils falling around her face and enhancing her alabaster pale skin. Her lips a too bright shade of red and dark make-up over shadowing her beautiful eyes. A thin black satin robe barely hanging onto her shoulder as it slid down at that same moment. Not be impolite, but this was not what Remy had been expecting.

Anna, however, began to see possibilities. He seemed shy, but so ruggedly handsome. And his eyes! They were such a deep red on stark black. He was a mutant too. At least she didn't have to sleep with some pudgy businessman. Anna began to genuinely smile at the man before her. She was unable to hold it back.

"Ah've been expectin' you," Anna said in the most elegant southern drawl she could manage as she leaned against the doorframe.

She was southern too. Her drawl literally made Remy smile as he was becoming more and more attracted to her every moment. But that didn't explain…

"I'm sorry,_ ma chere_?"

Anna giggled flirtatiously, "It's okay. Please, come rahght in."

She stepped back from the door and opened it further, letting Remy move into the room, "Uh, _merci beaucoup_."

The room was oddly silent, a stark contrast with the sounds of the club. But it fascinated him; dark blood red walls with black nouveau floral patterns across them. Gold accents on the bed and vanity made this room an utter fantasy. Candles scattered about and a shaded lamp or two gave everything glow, enough to seem ethereal. But it didn't hold his attention for long. He heard the door close behind him.

"Can Ah get ya anythin' ta drink, mist'a…?" she asked him, his head turning back and gaining a perfect look at her… lower east side.

"Oh, _non_. I be fine, _chere_," Remy replied, unsure of what to do. Why was she talking to him like she was expecting him?

"Ya sure? Best champagne ya can get in New York," she said with another giggle, holding the bottle like a showgirl.

Remy smirked at the temptation, "Well, when you put it dat way."

Anna smiled as she turned back to pour them both a glass. Well, whatever was going on, Remy wasn't about to complain. He had the very woman he could not stop thinking about in nearly nothing, pouring champagne for him in a candle lit room. He had to be dreaming, but for now, he would live it out. But something was off. He tried a few times to read her emotions with his empathy. All he got was static, like as if they weren't working.

Anna bit her lip when she turned away from him. God was he gorgeous. And that accent! A perfect gentleman. She was suddenly seeing the upside to this whole arrangement. The romantic in her was in an utter fantasy. Yes, it seemed selfish, most likely impossible, but Anna wanted an out. Maybe she'd actually have some fun while she was at it.

As she approached Remy with their glasses, she told him, "Ya can have a seat."

Remy accepted the drink from her as she clinked their glasses, "Where?"

Anna thought he was being coy, so she sat on the queen sized, velvet covered bed, with her legs crossed in an almost too provocative position and patted the spot next to her. Remy was unsure, but still sat next to her. Anna took a sip of her drink as he sat down and turned more towards him. She set her drink down on the nearby table and cuddled up closer to Remy.

"_Make him feel special. After all, he is going to be your first. May as well try to make it magical for the both of you," _Anna could hear Raven's words in her head as she cozyed up to the handsome stranger. She felt like such an amateur. Well… she was.

"Ah thought Ah saw ya in the audience the last few days," she said in a happy, dazy tone, "Ah do hope you enjoy our lil' shows," playing with the sleeve of his duster as Remy took a drink.

Remy could only think to turn on his charm by this point, "What can I say, yo' put on such a captivatin' show, _chere_. Very hard t' not come an' watch."

Anna smiled, "Ya not so hard on the eyes eith'a, sug'ah."

Remy smirked at her as he reached for one of her hands and gently kissed the back of it. _Dieu_, did she have the smoothest skin he had ever felt.

Anna visibly blushed at the action and as he stroked her hand with his thumb. She thought she was supposed to be doing the seducing.

"Hm, don't get ahead of yaself, Cajun," she said teasingly, slipping her hand from his.

"Nev'a, _chere_," Remy replied in a hushed voice.

Anna was unable to look away from Remy when he stared at her. Her nerves suddenly felt like they were returning. They weren't nerves that would make her feel worried or scared, the kind that would make any normal person want to leave, leave now. Rather, it was completely new to her. A nervous that came about as a new emotion appeared to Anna. One she had never felt before. There was something about this strange man that comforted her. She didn't know what it was, but it drew her in and frightened her at the same time. Though she didn't move away from him, she started tugging on her robe and fiddled with it in a manner that could only be seen as nerves. Remy eyed her cautiously.

"Y' alright?" he asked, drawing her attention back to him.

She tried to smile, but it too was of nerves, "Fahne. Just… fahne."

"Y' sure" Remy asked again, gently touching her arm in comfort. That touch was so soothing to Anna as she sighed and rested into the comfort Remy had offered.

They both seemed to wonder at the same moment, what were they doing? They barely knew each other and in a situation they should be nowhere near. But that probably why they seemed comfortable with the other.

Remy hadn't come there expecting what he had gotten and he wasn't about to ruin it. But she seemed scared, nervous. The least he could do was ask her what was wrong, offer her a shoulder if she needed it.

Anna had already been proven wrong about the clients numerous times by this one man and he was here wanting something for his money, not a shaken girl to shush. And as handsome and kind as he was, Anna just didn't feel like she could this.

She looked up at Remy, a bumbling mess. But he didn't seem to care.

"Actually… Ah… Raven's just been," Anna started, but she couldn't finish. His eyes were calming her again. Anna just wanted to melt into his arms. Without meaning to, Anna leaned into Remy's arms, pressing her hands to his chest. It felt right. It felt like… home.

Remy was just as dazed as Anna and leaned in as well, leaving only inches between them. But just as they were about to press their lips against the other's, a knock came at the door, causing the two to jump apart.

"Rogue? It's Joseph. Raven spoke of me?" came a muffled voice on the other side of the door.

Anna stood away from Remy, "Ya not…? Then… Who the hell are you?!" she asked in a harsh, but whispered tone.

"Well, who did you t'ink I was?" Remy asked back, standing to face her.

"Ah thought you were mah client!" Anna replied, pointing angrily to the door.

"What?"

Another knock came, "Rogue, is everything alright?"

Anna pulled Remy by the arm and shoved him into her closet, "Don't move, don't talk, don't do anythin' 'til he's gone."

Remy had no chance to retort as the door was swiftly closed in his face. He gave a frustrated sigh as he tried to calm himself and listened in on what was going on outside. He heard the door open and Rogue greeted the stranger, similarly to how Remy was. But her voice lacked something.

They moved inside, Remy could hear Rogue's heels on the carpeted floor.

"Sorry fo' the delay, Joseph."

"No apologizes needed, my dear. I'm the one who is late," Joseph replied. Remy could hear some rustling of plastic, "For you."

"Oh, they're beautiful," Rogue exclaimed, "You didn't have tah."

"You're worth every bit of it," Remy heard Joseph say, disgusted by the act, "I see you've prepared for the evening ahead."

Remy heard Rogue's voice falter, "Heh, that would be Raven's idea."

"Well," Joseph started, hearing a few foot falls, "We better not let it go to waste."

Remy did not want to imagine what the sounds he was hearing looked like. Rogue's breathing was now audible, but it sounded shaky and uncertain. He could hear kissing sounds, but Rogue's voice was not muffled by it.

"Actually, Joseph," she started, sounding more nervous then she did with Remy earlier, "Ah wanted tah talk to ya about this. Ya see…" she paused for a second, "Ah've just…" she coughed a few times, "Ah've just come down with the flu and its still in the early stages, but Ah don't wanna get ya'll sick too."

Remy heard more shuffling in the room, "Are you sure? You look fine to me," Joseph returned, sounding unconvinced.

"Really, Ah just started feelin' it a while ago, so we bett'a reschedule this wonderful evenin'," Rogue said again, in a more speedy voice, "Go talk to Raven and Ah'm sure she can fahnd time for us tah meet again."

"Um, alright, Rogue. Hope you feel be-" Joseph was cut off by a door closing. Remy breathed a sigh of relief, before the closet door opened to him and an angry and hard breathing Rogue stood before him.

"Do you have any idea, ANY idea, how angry Ah am with ya?!" Rogue started, her anger not subsiding by the least. But as furious as she was, Remy couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked when she had that red flush across her cheeks. A smirk reappeared on his face, just thinking about how she tossed that guy out because she had him in her closet. Anna, however, was not amused.

"Wipe that damn smirk off ya face!" she shouted at him moving away from him, letting him emerge back into the room.

Remy's grin only broadened.

"Sorry, _chere_. But yo' jus' too cute when yo' angry," he confessed.

Anna flipped around, her hair slowly loosening from its bun, fire still in her eyes, "Who the hell are ya?" she questioned, "Some crazy nut from the club? Ya'll are the same. Pompous pigs."

"Not my fault you t'ought I was yo' _patron. _And I ain't no nut," he countered, refuting her accusations. But really, he must have looked suspicious.

"Well what else would Ah call ya aft'a ya standin' rahght outside mah door and invitin' yaself rahght in?" Anna retorted.

"I's a free world, can stand wherev'a I wan'. An' I believe t'was you dat invited me in, _chere_."

"Oh yeah, lahke ya jus' happen tah stand rahght outside the door of the girl who's bein' sold her virginity. Real coincidence," Anna argued back, soon realizing she may have said too much.

Remy stood in shock, "Sold yo' what?"

He thought he had heard of injustices before, but this was unheard of to him, even in his line of work.

Anna thought he was pleading innocence, "Oh come on. Don't play dumb, Swamp Rat. Every perv out there knows 'bout it."

Remy just looked at her confused. That was when Anna knew he really was clueless. He was looking right at her and his eyes… they weren't lying, "Ya… didn't know?"

Remy wasn't able to respond however, before another pound came at the door.

"Anna! What the hell is going on?!" came a woman's voice.

Anna jumped and looked at Remy scared, "Back in the closet," she whispered.

Annoyed with the repetition of scenarios, Remy returned to the closet and listened in as Anna opened the door.

"What is the matter with you?!" he heard the foreign woman scream, "Joseph just came to me saying that he needed to reschedule. What did you say to him?"

"It wasn' mah fault! The guy just came in here with the flow'as and said that he wasn't able to stay. Somethin' 'bout an emergency," Anna lied right through her teeth. She was good.

"He told me that you were sick," the woman replied.

"Well, as ya can see, Ah'm not. Probably an excuse to make it seem like it was mah fault," she continued as Remy heard the bed being hit, probably being sat on.

"Ugh!" he heard the woman let out an angry sigh, "In any case, he didn't seem too upset. He'll be coming next week instead. Consider yourself lucky, Anna."

Anna. So that was her name.

"Oh, Ah'm countin' mah blessin's," Anna retorted sarcastically. Remy had to keep himself from chuckling at the remark.

"This is such a set back. But at least he's not demanding his money back," the woman said.

"What a shame that'd be," Anna mumbled just loud enough to hear.

"Listen, young lady," she started again in that shameful, demanding tone, "Whether you like it or not, this is a business. There's a profit to be made here and you've just set it back by a week."

"Ah'm sure ya can live without a few thou, Raven."

"It's the principle! You need to be more aware of the name you have as a reputation. You ruin that and we're done," Raven commanded.

"Lahke ya think Ah'd be so hurt. Ah'd give anythin' tah git outta here. Maybe Ah should kill my rep, just tah leave," Anna said defiantly.

"That so? And where else would you go?"

Remy never heard Anna's response. There was a long pause, moments long that Remy only had his heartbeat in his ear to listen to before Raven spoke again.

"Face it, Anna, there's nothing for you outside this. So grow up and be realistic. You're a mutant and that's all you've got here."

Anna still never responded.

"Now, get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow."

The footfalls came again before disappearing when Remy heard the door close. He dared not move. Anna had not stood from the bed and he did not feel that she needed any more stress. He waited for her to let him leave.

"Ya can come out now," he heard from the other side of the door, Anna's voice sounding shaky, but confident. Remy opened the door cautiously and saw her, still on the bed, staring at the door to the apartment. He saw her lip tremble before she sniffled. She was wrapping herself in the robe she wore subconsciously. There was nothing he needed to prove here. She needed to be left alone.

"I'll go," he said before he moved for the door, genuinely sorry for being the stranger that overheard and intruded on a very personal conversation.

"Ah nev'a wanted this," Remy heard, quietly. He stopped at the door and turned back to see Anna, still on the bed, unmoved. Like she was talking to herself.

"_Chere_?" he asked.

Anna looked up at him, her eyes glazed over. She was stronger then this. She shouldn't cry. She can't. But she did. She looked away from Remy, like he would judge her, and shut her eyes as a few silent tears streamed down.

Remy approached her carefully, like one would approaching a butterfly. He kneeled down in front of her, noticed every bit of her that shook with unsaid emotions that she was bottling up. Her hands gripped the sheets she sat on, letting her knuckles turn white. Remy didn't attempt to talk with her.

He never really got the chance.

Anna jumped from him when he moved to touch her chin. She shied away from him, brushing off her tears and recovering, as if she had been caught crying.

"Ah think ya should just go," she said to him, standing from the head and moving to the dresser.

Remy stared at her back for a few moments, his face unchanged. He could only do as she asked. He rose from his knee and silently left the apartment. Remy stayed at the door as he closed it, shifting uncomfortably in his duster. Something about this, about leaving her in this God-forsaken hellhole, didn't sit right with him. But for now, there was nothing he could do. They were strangers. And yet, Remy already left like he knew Anna, the Rogue, so much more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yay! Another chapter up!

OMG! You guys! I am so happy to hear from people that genuinely want to read more of my fics. I know I've said it before, but still. I write them because they are ideas I have, not for other people. And it's good to know other people enjoy them.

I'll hopefully have a chapter of "Damaged" up within the week. (No promises)

So I hope this helped get some cravings out, and I'll probably start writing the next one tomorrow.

Til then, read, review, comment and critique. 

Until next time…


	6. Game of Life

_Disclaimer: I don't own the series, the character or anything Marvel owns. And I don't own the Moulin Rogue idea. I just own the idea for this fic._

On with the fic!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The place was deserted.

There was barely a trace that what had once been there was a club, save for the bar and the stripped stage. Remy hadn't been there since it happened. Dust covered nearly everything. He brushed his hand over the bar top, leaving a noticeable streak across the top. Liquor gone, tables and chairs missing, boards and planks and metal scraps littering the floors instead.

The door had been boarded up when Remy got there, busting it open with ease.

Everything and everyone was gone. None of the patrons or the stars of the show remained. Even the upper floors and backstage were cleared.

The building was going to be torn down within the week; some new deli meat restaurant going up instead. They'd be blowing this place up and everything that had given Remy his life. But it was just as well. This place had only brought them misery and pain. Let it be destroyed. New York could carry on without one more club in it. There'd be another five built in its place within the month.

Remy wouldn't be there much longer anyways to see it. He was done. But he had one thing left to do before he left. Something to make amends for what he was never able to do for her.

Remy flipped out his cell phone and speed dialed a friend. It was 4:43 am here. Probably noon other there.

"привет," came the voice on the other line.

"Pete, I's me," Remy replied.

"Remy? Did John give you my message?" Peter asked, a bit flustered from hearing from the Cajun.

"Yeah, he did. You and de _fille_ are okay?" Remy asked in reply.

"Ya. We're both fine," Peter said, "How have you been, my friend?"

Remy sighed, "Bett'a den usual."

"You don't sound it," Peter countered. He was always perceptive.

"How good can it get when yo' livin' in hell?"

Peter paused, "I understand."

Remy didn't stall for long, "I need you t' do some'tin' fo' me."

The two talked long over the details, racking up long distance bills neither cared much about.

"I'll do my best," Peter finalized, "Just try not to do anything rash, Remy."

"Right. Just make sure, de club at midnight," Remy replied.

"Alright. Good luck, my friend."

"You too."

Remy closed his phone and breathed deeply. All he had to do now was wait. He left the club in the early hours of the morning, heading back to the apartment and bidding his time.

xxx

Anna didn't sleep very well the next few nights. The eyes of that nameless man. They haunted her. She wanted to hate him so much, but couldn't understand why she didn't. He was a pervert hanging out outside her apartment door. He had no reason being there. But they way he spoke, the way he acted towards her. She had never been treated like that. With patience, respect, kindness. In those ten minutes that she knew him, he was more gracious than anyone had ever been to her in her 21 years of life.

Over the next few days, she didn't see that man in the club again. He was never at the bar like he was before. Never waiting for her to be on stage. She figured she'd never see him again.

It wasn't until she was leaving the club to go out 4 days after that she saw him again. Anna had wanted to get out of the club and just be alone… really alone with her thoughts, where Raven or the other girls wouldn't find her or bother her.

She found a bar in the Lower East Side called The Back Room. It wasn't very new or exciting, but it was off the beaten path and it didn't seem like anyone would recognize her there. The bartender was kind enough, chatted a little with her. Anna watched pairs play pool at the tables and hearing the news in the background on the televisions.

It was when she was on her third bottle of beer that she heard some news about mutant protests going on in Washington, DC. She tried to pretend like it didn't bother her, but inside, it just meant she was even more alone than ever. The televisions were abruptly muted, the bartender thinking there was enough non-sense from the noisy box. No one else in the bar heard the television over the music and chatter. Anna silently thanked him.

She heard a bar stool at the opposite end squeak as a new patron entered and ordered a drink, his friends doing the same before grabbing an open pool table. It was when he started talking with the bartender that Anna could recognize that Cajun drawl. She looked up in the direction of the voice and immediately regretted it. There sat the man that both infuriated and infatuated her all at once all over again. He sat on the stool watching his friends, the red head and the tall Russian, playing a round of pool, making bets on who would win. He had sunglasses on, but she knew it was him, even if she couldn't see those eyes. She felt shy and tried to hide herself with the hoodie she wore.

The bartender, as kind as he was, pointed her out.

"That lady down there's already had three Miller's, Remy. I don't think she could handle anymore."

"Den sen' her a Cosmo, ma tab,"

She heard the brief end of the conversation as a cosmopolitan was placed in front of her.

"From the gentleman at the bar, missy," the bartender said before going back to his glass cleaning. Anna politely pushed it away.

"Ah don' drink the girlie drinks," she replied, "Tell him thanks, but no thanks."

The bartender took the drink back with a smile and walked back over to the man to deliver her message. Anna heard a deep-throated chuckle.

"What shall de lady have den, _chere_?" the man replied loud enough for her to hear properly.

Anna, feeling more bold, removed her hood and exposed herself to the man, "Ah'm fine, thanks."

Remy's mouth dropped and hung open before he shook himself to realize she wasn't in his imagination.

"_Mon chere_, what are you doin' in dis fine establishment?" Remy asked the fiery maiden as he got up from his stool and made his way over to her cautiously.

"A girl's gotta get out every once an' a while. Was feelin' a bit cooped up," Anna replied.

Remy smirked at her before reaching down to her gloved hand and giving it a light kiss on the back of her hand, "I's lovely to see you again."

Anna quickly removed her hand from his, "Save the smooth talk, Cajun. Ah ain't in'erested," she said, turning back to her Miller beer.

"Oh really?" Remy asked.

"Yes. Now Ah'd lahke it if ya left meh alone," Anna replied somberly.

Remy turned and looked back at John and Piotr, who had just finished playing their round of pool, Piotr coming out as the victor.

"How's about a game of pool, _chere_?" Remy proposed to her, "You win, I buy you a drink, yo' choice."

Anna turned to look at him, giving him a quizzical look, "An' if you win?"

Remy smirked a bit more, "I buy you a drink, m' choice"

Anna couldn't help but smile at his proposition, "How can Ah lose?" she replied.

The two grabbed the table Piotr and John were finished with and began to play. Anna broke first, though attracting more looks than was proper as she leaned over the table to get her shot. She landed two strips in the pockets and moved to shoot again.

"Yo' much bett'a at dis game den I would have t'ought, _chere_. Where you learn to play?" Remy asked her as she took her next shot.

"Just here and there," she replied, sinking in one more striped ball.

Remy removed his duster after she took her third shot, missing the ball she had been aiming for. He aimed carefully and sank three solids in one go, but had accidentally sunk a strip as well. Anna laughed as she took her position to shoot, again gaining many on-lookers from the rest of the bar.

Remy felt a little pang of jealousy. This girl was so used to men looking at her. She probably didn't even notice it anymore. But with the way she was moving right now and the attention she was getting, Remy felt a little more than protective of her. He would have to make sure he stuck close to her. Whether she liked him or not, there were some real assholes and perverts out there. At least he would protect her from them.

Anna finished her shots gaining one more strip but missing her second shot.

"Seems lahke yer a bit behind, Cajun. Need me tah go easy on ya?" Anna said in a bit of a drawl as she leaned on her pool cue, her hip jutted out and resting on one leg. Remy almost didn't want to take his eyes of her. It had completely faded from him what had originally attracted him to this woman. He was amazed that he had been able to. She was looking at him with those emerald eyes that dazzled again. He hadn't seen them sparkle like that since he first saw her sing at the club. Apart from their night at her apartment, she had seemed distant and reclusive. And until this moment, Remy was able to speak and interact with her with ease. It wasn't until she looked at him just now and acted the way she did that he remembered how beautiful she really was and how she could make his mouth dry up.

"Everythang alrahght, Cajun?" Anna said when Remy was staring at her for a bit too long. He shook himself from his stupor and regained his composure.

"Yeah, _chere_. Jus' fine," he replied, taking his shot and missing.

Anna giggled when he missed and walked around the table to take her next shot, "It's Anna, bah the way."

"_Pardon_?"

"Mah name, it's Anna. Ya don't have tah call me _chere_ or _cherie. _Ah do have a name," she reiterated.

"_Oui_, I know," Remy responded.

Anna looked up at him after sinking another striped ball, "How's that?"

"That woman dat you were arguing wit' dat night when we met said your name was Anna," Remy responded.

Anna responded with an "oh" before moving to take her next shot, "And wha's yer name, swamp rat?"

Remy smirked at the nickname, "Swamp rat? What a lovely pet name, riv'a rat."

"Don't you dare call me that," Anna laughed out still aiming her shot, though distracted by the awful nickname.

"De name is Remy LeBeau, _chere_," Remy stated. Anna took her shot and stood straight again, looking at Remy.

"Well Remy," Anna said almost seductively, "Ah'm two balls away from winnin' this."

Remy shook his head, looking back at the pool table, realizing he was three balls behind her. Remy took his position and managed to pull up by two, though he missed his third shot because Anna stripped off the hoodie she was wearing, revealing a more skin tight and thinner white sweater, almost thin enough to see through to her bra. Anna giggled as his missed his last shot, realizing her trick had worked to distract him. Clearly, she was not above using her "womanly assets" to win this game.

"Looks lahke ya just can't catch up, Cajun," Anna said with a giggle, taking her position and sinking her final striped ball. The 8-ball was the only thing left, though she missed due to one of Remy's solids being in the way.

"Dat you goin' easy on me, _chere_?" Remy prodded with a smug look.

"Just take yer shot, swamp rat," Anna replied with a bite. Remy did as he was told and managed to sink the last three balls he had on the table. Now it was down to the 8-ball for the both of them. Remy took his shoot, but failed to sink the 8-ball. Anna did the same as well. Remy's final shot came when his cue ball managed to miss the 8-ball altogether, making Anna the automatic winner.

Anna patted Remy on the back for the good game, "It's alrahght, Remy. No hard feelings. Here, you can even have a drink too."

Remy just smiled at Anna as she went to the bartender and asked for two tequilas on Remy's tab. Remy put down their pool cues and went to bar just as the tequilas were being served up. Anna handed Remy his shot as they clinked glasses and took their shots.

They both shook it off pretty easily, Anna grabbing her Miller to chase a bit of the taste. Remy stared at her in wonderment. She was some kind of girl. Anna turned and looked back at Remy, and they both just started laughing.

Once they both calmed down a bit and took their seats at the bar, they started chatting a bit. After a while, Anna asked him something that was a bit out of the blue, "So, what's yer mutant pow'a, Remy?"

Remy turned to her with a bit of an incredulous look on his face. Anna just raised her eyebrow at him and he knew he couldn't lie.

"I can charge t'ings wit' kinetic energy by touch," he stated, pulling out a playing card and letting it disintegrate in his hand. Anna watched, mesmerized by it, "But I can make t'ings burst into flames or explode if I want 'em to."

"An' what 'bout yer eyes?" she asked, pulling a bit closer to him as he leaned his sunglasses down, letting her see his eyes.

"From birth I've had dem. Was why m' parents gave me up. I grew up an orphan 'til I was adopted into a family o' thieves. Work for a Thieves Guild in New Orleans, but I've been at de New York branch for a bit now."

"How's the change o' pace been?" Anna asked, knowing the South and North functioned very differently. Remy was kind of surprised she didn't ask more about the Thieves Guild. But considering what she was brought up into, she probably understood.

"Very fast up here. I personally prefer bein' lazy m'self," Remy said with a smile.

Anna smiled back, "Ah hear ya. Ah miss bein' in the South. Ah was raised in Mississippi."

"Oh, so ya are a li'l riv'a rat?" Remy said jokingly. Anna punched him in the arm but laughed, "And you, _chere_?" Remy continued.

"Hm?" Anna replied, as she had a swig of her beer.

"Wha's yo' power?" Remy asked.

Anna put down her drink and regained her somber look, "Ah'd rath'a not talk about it, Remy, if ya don't mahnd."

Remy understood, nodding his head and dropped the subject. He excused himself to use the restroom. Anna had another sip of her beer while he was gone. However, once he was gone, Anna suddenly felt eyes leering on her. She never noticed until Remy was gone, but the men in the room were really starting to creep her out. She grabbed her hoodie and put it back on to hide herself a bit more and waited for Remy to return. But before he could, a man that was quite ungentlemanly approached her, offering to buy her a drink.

Anna immediately refused the offer, "Ah'd rath'a not, thanks."

"Aww, come on, sweetie. I'm jus' offerin' ya a drink," the slightly drunk man responded.

"Ah said no!" Anna retorted, pushing the man off her. The bartender stepped in.

"Hey, buddy! The lady said no! Now back off or you're out of here!"

"Shaddup! This is none of yer business!" The man bellowed to the bartender, grabbing Anna's arm.

"But it is mine," came a voice from behind the two.

"Wha-?" The drunkard received a hard punch to the face. The man stumbled into the floor but looked up at Remy as he stood over him. Remy had forgotten to put his sunglasses back on and the drunk immediately noticed.

"A mutie! They're muties!"

Before either Remy or Anna could react, a group of men approached the pair and lunged at them, ready to fight. Remy put himself between Anna and the men, swatting them off like flies. Remy had been trained to fight off much worse than men like this and was able to handle them easily. But one of them had snuck around the group to grab Anna. He trapped her arms between his, lifting her off her feet. He dragged her back a bit but Anna was able to fight back. She threw her head back, hitting him square in the nose.

When she got on her feet, she stepped on his toes and punched him in the gut, sending him onto his back. But before she could run away, another man grabbed her, wrapping his hand around her mouth to prevent her from screaming. However, he was met with Anna's power. She immediately drained him of his energy, the pair of them screaming at the pain. Remy and the other men turned to see the two of them screaming before the man let her go as he passed out. Anna backed up into a wall, holding her head as if in pain.

"No!" Anna cried as she grabbed her hair, trying to repress the memories and thoughts that began to plague her mind.

Remy shouted to her, gaining no response. He realized he had to end this and now. Remy charged a few of his playing cards and let them explode, creating a divide between him and the attacking men. He turned back to Anna, gently easing her to her feet.

"Anna, we have to go!" Remy shouted as Anna looked up at him with tears running down her face, nodding her head. They both ran out of the building before anyone knew where they had gone.

Remy pulled Anna into a side alley a few blocks away from the bar to she could calm down and catch her breath. Anna rested against the brick wall of the building. She was visibly shaken and had a hard time regaining herself. Remy looked at her with concern on his face.

"You alright, Anna?" he asked timidly.

Anna raised her face to him, wiping away the tears she had cried, "Yeah. I's okay," she said plainly.

"Was dat yo' powers?" Remy continued.

Anna stayed silent for a moment. She looked at the ground between them, "Yeah, it was."

"What did you do to 'im?" Remy asked once more. This time, Anna gave no response. She just turned her head away and wrapped her arms around herself.

Remy was a bit abashed by the response, but let it go, "We should git out o' here. Dey might come lookin' fo' us."

Anna nodded her head as the two of them left the alleyway.

xxxxxxxxxx

Welcome back everyone!

I'm SOOO sorry for the lateness of this chapter! I had honestly forgotten about my fanfics when I started my college degree 2 years ago. I became very busy and had little time to keep up with my writing. However, I am back at it! I have full intention of finishing this story!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that you'll continue to read this fic!

Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7 - Author Note

AN: Hey Everyone!

Wow, I am SO sorry to have let my fanfics fall apart. School has been a main focus for the last 4 years of my life and I haven't had anytime or drive to write more fanfics, despite wanting to get back to it eventually. I'm just posting this up because I do want to finish this particular story. I had a fun time plotting out what was going to happen and I barely remember what I wanted to do with it. But I re-read the story today (while reading some other fics) and it made me really want to get back into the story. So HOPEFULLY a chapter can be produced within a few weeks or so. I'm not making any promises, but I do hope I can get this story finished like I originally planned it. :-)

Hope everyone is well and keep your eyes open for a chapter!


End file.
